The Noodle Chronicles: The Draco Aionius's Attack
Clarisse's POV I walked towards the CSS Birmingham that was beached on the north shore of Camp Half-Blood's lake. My father had summoned it for me after I had prayed for hours last night. It was a maasive Confederate ironclad warship complete with rows of cannons and a full undead, confederate crew. I climbed on board and the Captin and crew saluted me. "Welcome aboard m'lady." The captin said. "At ease men." I responded. The crew relaxed a little but they were still on edge. They were promised to be released and go to the Underworld after they helped me. I was their ticket to a nice after life and it felt so good to that much control over someone. Well I normally have plenty of control over people but normal people could talk back, ignore me, or gods forbid fight me. Plus I could kill these guys with no problem. If I killed a normal camper I'd loose my dessert privilges for a'' ''week! I can't live with out my Devil's Food Cake! "Captin are we ready for departure?" I asked. "Yes m'lady we can be ready in five minutes." He replied. "Good," I said. "Give the helmsman the orders to depart." "Yes ma'am." With that he walked down to the pilothouse to carry out the orders. I leaned on the railing waiting, by myself, for us to depart. I had wanted to take a couple campers with me but none would come. I tried all my siblings but they all backed down making all sorts of excuses. I tried Hephaestus cabin but they were all to busy ''saying they were trying to create traps to protect the camp. Everyone had turned me down. "Gah." I said to myself. "I don't need them. I can do this by myself I'll be a hero no matter what that stupid prophcey said." I remembered the encouter with the Oracle. It had scared me and that was something nothing else could do... ''Nothing. Suddenly I heard an explosion and I could see smoke curling into the air. I heard distant shouting and something roaring. Silena Beauregard came sprinting up to my ship and looked up at me. She was dressed in red and hot pink armor, her black ponytail was not up to Aphrodite standards and she looked paniced. "Silena!" I called. "What happened?" She grabbed her knees and started panting. I jumped down and grabbed her shoulders. "Silena, what happened?" I repeated. "Draco... Aionius...attacking camp... blew up arts and crafts building..." She said between breathes. "The others sent me to get you." She finished. I got real angry. Nothing and/or no one attacks my camp and gets away alive! "Captin!" I shouted up to the deck. "Yes m'lady?" He called back. "Belay my last order! You will hold this ship here until I return!" I shouted. "Aye m'lady!" He managed after some hesitation. "Silena..." I looked down at her. She was still panting, and looked ready to collapse, poor girl really needed to work out more. "Stay here." I patted her on the back and took off towards the sounds off chaos. I could see the campers fighting the monster. It was about thirty feet long, with dark green scales, on top and white scales on the bottom, it's spiked tail took up a third of its body length. Thankfully it didn't have wings. The campers had managed to keep the monster from destroying any other buildings. The Apollo kids were firing arrows trying to hit weak spots but they had to keep pulling wounded campers out of the battle and taking them to the Big House. Soon there were no more arrows flying. "Fire" I heard someone scream. I looked over and Beckendorf had somehow gotten a catapult onto the roof of his cabin. A huge boudler sailed through the air and caught the monster broadside. "Bulls eye!" He screamed. The monster however was not impressed. It regained it footing and opened it's mouth. A fire ball shot from it's mouth and straight for the Hepheastus cabin. "Oh crap." Beckendorf cried as he jumped just before the fire ball knocked the catapult off the roof. I pulled out my electric spear and charged the monster. I grabbed a shield that was lying on the ground probably left from one of the wounded campers. I promised I'd wail this over the dragon's head for the ower of the shield. I ran full speed and jabbed the monster in it's shoulder. My spear tip barely broke it's armour but the elctricity it released made the monster shudder. It brought it's head down to torch me but I smashed the edge of the shield down on it's head. Promise fulfilled. The monster however returned the favor. It spun around and smacked me with it's tail and sent me flying. I landed flat on my back. I quickly got back up and leveled my spear. The monster raised it's head and I could see flames lapping to be let loose. Suddenly a knife struck the monster and it shot flames into the sky. "Yeeee-Haw!" Someone screamed. The monster and I looked up and saw the Stoll brothers flying overhead. They must have had flying shoes on. (Note too self try to get a pair of those.) Travis went after the Draco Aionius's legs while Connor was doing crazy kamikaze dives towards it's head and screaming "Banzai!" They seemed to be holing it off until it swiped at Travis and sent him tumbling across the ground at my feet. It then spun around again and smacked Connor out of air with it's tail and he landed a few feet away but he wasn't badly injured. The other campers finally noticed I was there. "Every one keep it distracted." I called out. They nodded and continued fighting. I grabbed each of the Stoll's and hoisted them to their feet. "Can you two get me above that thing?" I shouted. "Yeah no problem." They said in unison. They each grabbed one of my arms and hoisted me into the air. We soared a good twenty feet off the ground until I saw the perfect target. The monster streched out it's neck to fire another blast. "Drop me." I yelled. "Oh I've dreamed something like this would one day happen." One of them said, but before I could figure out which one said it they dropped me. I pulled my electric spear off my back and flipped in the air. I stabbed the Draco Aionius right through it's neck. Electricity craclked through it's body, it let out a horrible choking whail, then it's head hit the dirt and it started to desintigrate. I staggered away from the remains of the monster. It's head still remained as a spoil of war. "Somebody have that stuffed." I called. "Clarisse!" Beckendorf called. "Great job. Hey have you seen Annabeth or Percy?" I suddenly realized they hadn't been in the fight at all. I started asking other campers if they had seen them. No one had. Suddenly I remembered Percy had wanted to take the quest to find the Golden Fleece. The one I was supposed to have left on already! He must've taken Wise One and that stupid cyclopes with him! I took off running to my ship. Those loosers were not going to take this away from me! Author's Note I decided to add a couple paragraphs because it just seemed too short and I needed to give Clarisse a one-on-one fight with the Draco Aionius. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Noodle Chronicles